ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Seraphim Irbis
The Tsar of Lange from 1278 to 1299 and the instigator of two wars with Kyth, despite being, or rather because of, being half-Kythain himself. Backstory (Oh boy, this might take me a while. It's...complicated.) Fics Seraphim has only appeared forcefully in one fic so far but he will probably appear in more since his influence is rather wide-reaching. *"The Warmonger"- In the winter of 1284, Seraphim recieves word of the death of Lachlan and of Alain's ascension to the position of Grand Duke. Then he makes the decision to go to war to snatch the land from his half-noble cousin. Personality (Very unpleasant. Tempermental, rash and vengeful, with more than a hint of sociopathy.) Relationships Alain Stallion Having been commanders on opposite sides of two wars, it is safe to say that there is no love lost between Seraphim and his cousin. At first he thought he would be an easy pushover but after the defeat of 1284, Seraphim gained a boundless hatred of the Grand Duke. As a result, plotting his revenge became an obsession. The Tsar looked down upon Alain for being of half-noble stock, disgusted that he is allowed to rule his province without challenge. And yet despite his inferior blood, Alain had foiled him most times they had encountered one another, angering Seraphim to the point of rage that somebody he considers beneath him can still somehow pose such a threat to him. Their scant meetings often come to blows, with the tempermental Tsar often falling into a rage at the cold, calculating Grand Duke, who he wished to see dead and foiled so that he can claim his rightful land. Unfortunately, it was eventually Alain who eventually won out, having survived the second war in which Seraphim perished. The Tsar took his hatred to the grave. Kasimir Irbis He wanted an heir who could continue on his legacy and try to help him snatch the land he felt he is entitled to. As such, however, Seraphim ended up with a mild, quiet and kind child in the form of Kasimir. Of course, he was not pleased with that. Seraphim's feelings about his son varied between indifference to outright hatred depending on his mood and what Kasimir did. Nothing the son did ever pleased the father. His short temper came out whenever Kasimir did anything which displeased him and he saw the abuse as a way to try and toughen the boy up. Mostly, he avoided the brat and let him be raised by his mother while he plotted his revenge alone. Up to his dying day, the Tsar was disappointed in his heir and what he saw as his supposed weakness. The only reason he did not disinherit him was that he did not think about it and simply allowed things to be. He had other priorities and did not expect to die when he did. Lange (I want to do the best for you so you will accept me.) Trivia *His appearance is incredibly unusual for a Langean. Most Langean men have short hair with a beard, whereas Seraphim is clean-shaven with long hair, more in the style of Kyth. Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters